


Regrets

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Ryan had made many mistakes in his career as an FBI agent. There had Ryan had made many mistakes in his career as an FBI agent. There had been getting stabbed by Joe. Then he had come back, which he didn't regret as they did stop Carroll and his cult still counted as his second biggest regret. After all, it had led to his third biggest mistake- falling into bed with Joe Carroll.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Ryan had made many mistakes in his career as an FBI agent. There had Ryan had made many mistakes in his career as an FBI agent. There had been getting stabbed by Joe. Then he had come back, which he didn't regret as they did stop Carroll and his cult still counted as his second biggest regret. After all, it had led to his third biggest mistake- falling into bed with Joe Carroll.

It had been an accidental thing. A quick encounter - with lasting consequences.

His fourth biggest mistake had been telling Joe.

He hadn't told anyone else, just his doctor who had prescribed prenatal vitamins and did his routine check-ups. And then there had been the adoption agency, who had agreed to place the child after he had it. His child. His and Joe.

It had been a moment of weakness, telling Joe. After all, the only way they had been able to conceive a child was because they were soulmates - an avenue he didn't want to explore. Joe was a serial killer, Ryan had put him back in prison. That was the end of it.

But Joe had a lot of free time in jail, and even though his internet was monitored to make sure he wasn't building a cult following again, no one seemed to care that he spent most of his time on mommy blogs. His second favorite pastime was harassing Ryan with posts from the mommy blogs, recommending the newest combination of tea to quell that morning sickness!

Ryan grimaced reading the headline of the latest article Joe had sent him. He closed the laptop, pouring the rest of the tea that was supposed to stop morning sickness into the potted plant Joe had somehow ordered him (it was rumored to clean the air, which Ryan thought was ridiculous as well.)

He would have to find some way to get the guards of the prison to remove Joe's internet connection, or at least block his emails. He mentally logged it away, knowing that he would forget later.

At least it was sweet that Joe cared, Ryan supposed, his hand resting on his slightly rounded stomach. 


End file.
